Little Sister
by TeenyMartini
Summary: A random oneshot about the softer side of Rosalie. My first Twilight fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Sisters

Disclaimer: I dont own the Cullens. Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I do own Olivia though.

**Little Sister**

Rosalie grabbed her coat as she walked out of the Cullen home, annoyed. She and Emmett had gotten in another fight about nothing in particular. He was being an idiot and she got fed up. She realized as she slid her long, thin arms into the sleeves of the brown plaid coat ,that fell just above her knees, that this was Emmett last "I'm Sorry" gift. She didn't really need the coat but it was the middle of winter and snowing. People would think she'd lost her mind if she went for a stroll through the snow in a tank top. She felt the side of her mouth pull into a small smile.

She let her mind wander as she walked at a human pace. People passed her, none really catching her attention until she saw a girl about Bella's age holding the hand of a beautiful little girl. They were talking about ice cream and surprises. The older girl told the younger that she bought her a surprise for her birthday. The small child proceded to launch herself into her sister's arms as she squeeked "Your the best big sister ever!" Rosalie felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. She'd always wanted a little sister.

She walked into the park, a place she went to when she fought with Emmett or just needed to clear her mind. It was a beautiful day despite the snow. She expected to see people out walking, laughing or throwing snowballs at each other. Today, however, the park was quite empty. She observed another person sitting on a bench a little futher down the winding walkway. Just then a gust of wind flew through the park and a certain scent caught Rosalie's attention.

Blood.

Human Blood.

Rosalie eyes locked on the human sitting on the bench and she held her breath. She continued forward only a few paces from the human, who from what she could see couldn't have been older than six. She stopped when the quiet sounds of the child's sobbing reached her ears and saw the child shivering violently. The sounds and the sight together softened Rosalie a bit. _The poor thing. Where are its parents?_ Rosalie thought. As if on cue, the child looked up directly into Rosalie's eyes. Rosalie let out a gasp. The child was a little girl with messy, dark hair. Her little face was covered in large bruises. Dried blood streaked down from her nose ,which looked broken, and from the corners of her small yet full lips which were nearly blue, cracked and swollen. Her left eye was half closed due to the swelling and both her eye sockets were a purple-ish color with tinges of red. A scab was starting to form above the right side of her face but was still bleeding a little. If Rosalie could cry, she would have collapsed into hysterics. The little girl's good eye widened a bit at the sight of Rose. Fresh tears slid down her beautiful yet broken face. Rosalie saw that the girl wore nothing but an old-looking, thin shirt and tattered old jeans a bit to big for her. She was bare-foot. She also took notice of the way the girl held her right arm stiffly against her chest, it was clearly broken and had a huge bruise in the shape of a human hand, and also the unnatural twist of her tiny left ankle. "Sweetie, are you okay?" A dumb question, yes but Rose didn't want to scare the child. Her melodic voice was sweet and soft. "Y-y-yess m-m-mam", the girls voice was barely a whisper and Rosalie saw two hand prints around her tiny, pale neck. Rose walked forward very slowly and knelt down to the child. She looked into the large, green eyes of the girl and saw pain and fear. Rosalie saw herself in those eyes. She remembered back to that fateful day many, many years ago. She bit down on her lip to keep from dry sobbing. "I'd like to help you, if that's okay?" Rosalie saw the child look down and nod. "Just dont tell my mommy and daddy" the child pleaded. "Did they do this to you?" Rosalie's heart might have stopped beating but the child's response made her feel as if someone had ripped it in two. "They made me promise not to tell. Please dont tell them, they'll do it again", the childs voice shook and she began to cry again. Rose held her arms out and the child hesitated a minute than jumped into her welcoming arms. Rosalie hugged the child and stroaked her tangled hair. The child was still bleeding but Rosalie found that she had no feeling of bloodlust. Her eyes were still a warm topaz. Rosalie shrugged out of her coat and wrapped it around the shaking child. The child looked up at Rose once again. "My name is Rosalie. What's yours?" Rose smiled sweetly at the battered child in her arms. "Olivia. Did he send you?" the girl's eyes looked hopeful. "Who sweetie?" "God. I kept praying for him to send me an angel and save me. You're perfect just like the angels I pictured. Youre my angel aren't you?" Olivia's voice faded as she slowly lost conciousness. Rosalie felt her lip tremble. She never thought that anyone would ever see her, a vampire as their angel. She had to get her to Carlisle. Her heartbeat was slowing down. Rosalie looked around briefly and than ran full speed to the house. She held Olivia tight and in seconds she was at the front door. Carlisle opened the door, probably smelling the blood. She brought the girl to the living room and set her down on their enormus sofa. She ran upstairs to find some warm blankets. When she returned Carlisle looked as if someone had run over his puppy. "This is terrible Rose. What happened?" Rose shook her head trying to fight back the sobs building in her chest. "She didn't tell me what happened but I'm fairly sure her parents did this to her. Their own daughter." Rosalie's voice was raised slightly and hard. "And they call us monsters" She said softer gazing as the countless bruises and scars on Olivia's frail body.

"Rose, She's not going to make it. Her lungs are going to collapse. I'm sorry" Carlisle said the sadness evident in his voice.

"Change her, Carlisle"

Rosalie hated the idea because she was so young. "Rosalie. I cant"

"Yes you can she's dying anyway. Her pathetic parents wont miss her. We have to give her a chance. Please" Rose begged knowing that this was the only way. She knew it was ood but for some reason she didn't want her to die. She was too young. Carlisle sighed, thought for a moment and then nodded. Just as Rosalie was walking out Carlisle woke Olivia up. She was half concious but still listening. "Hello Olivia. My name is Carlisle. Would you like me to save you?" He felt terrible about rushing this question on a child but she only had seconds of conciousness left. She met his gaze and shook her head. "Please I dont...wanna...die", she whispered so softly that Carlisle almost didn't hear her. And with that her eyes fluttered closed and he knew that in second her lungs would collapse and she would die. He had to wait until her heart slowed enough. Within seconds both Rosalie and Carlisle heard her heartbeats grow softer and futher apart. Rosalie held Olivia's hand as Carlisle bent down to her neck. He was so gentle that it almost looked like a kiss. Rose closed her eyes. After a few moments she heard Olivia cry out and pulled her into her lap cradling the child against her. Rose stayed like that for three long days. Not moving an inch. Holding and comforting the child as her tiny body shook and screams of agony were let loose from her mouth. Her family let her be but every once in a while Emmett had checked on her. When Olivia's eyes finally opened they were no longer that sweet green but blood red. Despite that she was absolutely amazing. Without the bruises and scars, she was the cutest thing Rose had ever seen.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes Olivia?" Her voice was tired but genuinely happy.

Olivia remembered everything. Rosalie saving her from those evil people. Rosalie stroking her hair while explaining to her what she'd become. And even though the pain was worse than anything her parents had ever done, she felt like Rosalie just staying with her helped make the pain subside. She didn't know how to truely explain to Rose how grateful she was. So she said the first thing she could think.

"Thank you, Big sister" She met eyes with Rose, whos lip began to tremble as she pulled Olivia into a hug.

Rosalie felt herself crumble at those four words. Rose had always wanted a little sister...

a/n: I dont know where this came from. Honestly! Just a random idea that I had to get out. This is my first Twilight fanfic. R&R please. Constructive critisims would really help me and I'll take whatever advice you can offer. Thank you very much. Hope you liked it . I'm also in need of a beta!!

-Teeny Martini


	2. AN: Sorry!

Hi again!

Sorry about this but I've decided to keep this as a one shot for good. However, I cant bring myself to stop writing about little Olivia so I'm making a sequel to Little Sister! The sequel will be funny and will start from chapter 2 and go on for as long as you guys want. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. The sequel shall be called... "The Adventures Of Liv and Em"

btw if you wish to flame me for this, go right ahead.

I am very,very sorry if this confuses or bothers you. The stories were just too different in tone and didn't seem to fit well. I think that both stories will be better now.

Once again, thanks to reviewers and readers!

-Nikki


End file.
